


Only in My Dreams

by Incandescentflower



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fantasizing, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Sharing a Bed, maybe it should have been mature? IDK, not at all as explicit as the last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower
Summary: When they entered the hotel room, Adachi went from internal panic to full on meltdown.The room only had one bed.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 409





	Only in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [僅在我的夢裏（Only in My Dreams）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485275) by [stupidsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsandwich/pseuds/stupidsandwich)
  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Only in My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602594) by [Kogimofumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogimofumaru/pseuds/Kogimofumaru)



> Did I name my fic about 30-somethings in love after a mid-1980's Debbie Gibson song? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> This fic was inspired by a post justifying bed sharing as a fic trope. I decided, yes, I do want that for Adachi and Kurosawa. So here it is.
> 
> There are two translations of this work! One in [Chinese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485275) and one in [Vietnamese](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602594)!

Traveling with Kurosawa was probably not a good idea, but Adachi didn’t really have a choice. Kurosawa needed to meet with a client in Hamamatsu and the Chief told Adachi he would be going along. Adachi really didn’t think he had much to contribute to the meeting, but when he bumped shoulders with Kurosawa, he had sounded so excited to go on a road trip with Adachi that he couldn’t argue. Not that Adachi would argue with his boss anyway.

The car ride was nice, although Adachi made sure to stay leaned against the passenger side window. Listening to Kurosawa’s thoughts in a confined space for over three hours seemed especially intrusive. 

Kurosawa drove with his sleeves rolled up, his forearms exposed. His posture was relaxed in a way that Adachi didn’t often see. He could not help glancing over at Kurosawa and taking note of the way he brushed his hands through his hair and gnawed at his lip when he talked about Ragna Crimson. The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. The way his eyebrow sometimes quirked when he glanced at Adachi.

Kurosawa had made a playlist for the road trip. They listened to music and chatted. Kurosawa asked Adachi questions about himself, his family, his life. Talking to Kurosawa was so easy, sometimes Adachi forgot to be nervous. 

He brought some of Adachi's favorite snacks, which gave Adachi a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. But that feeling passed easily. Adachi was starting to get used to Kurosawa thinking about him, considering him. 

Being next to Kurosawa felt natural, relaxing even. That was something Adachi hadn’t anticipated at all.

Unfortunately that general tone did not continue when they arrived at the hotel.

“I’m so sorry sir,” the front desk attendant said, face flushed. “We only have a reservation for one room.”

Kurosawa put on that grin that he used to smooth out situations. “It sounds like it is a fixable mistake. Can we please reserve another?”

The attendant shook his head. “There is a conference in the hotel tonight and all our rooms are booked. I apologize, sir.”

Kurosawa sighed and looked over at Adachi, questioningly. “We could try to find another hotel.”

“That might be difficult, sir,” the attendant interjected. “The conference has sold out the hotels in the immediate area.”

“It’s fine,” Adachi said to Kurosawa. “We need to prepare for the meeting tomorrow. We can manage for a night.” Adachi worked very hard to keep his voice level as he was internally screaming inside.

When they entered the hotel room, Adachi went from internal panic to full on meltdown. The room only had one bed.

Kurosawa looked over at Adachi again. After a beat he smiled and said, “No problem, I can sleep on the floor.”

“Kurosawa, you aren’t going to sleep on the floor before a big client meeting. I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“I’m not going to let you sleep on the bare floor, Adachi.” 

He had heard this tone from Kurosawa before. This was not up for debate. “Fine, we’ll share the bed.”

Kurosawa’s eyes went wide. It was such a different kind of reaction from him that it unsettled Adachi. He picked up his luggage and stuttered a bit so he could lean into Kurosawa and find out what he was thinking.

_Adachi is going to sleep in bed with me? Is this a dream? I should pinch myself to check._

Images of Adachi and Kurosawa intertwined in bed together flooded his mind: Kurosawa’s face nuzzled into Adachi’s neck, Adachi’s fingers weaved into Kurosawa’s hair, the two of them under blankets, smiling back at one another.

Adachi snapped his body away from Kurosawa and swallowed hard. He had been worried that Kurosawa was unhappy with the situation, but his excitement was so much worse. 

The evening was painfully long. Adachi struggled to focus on work. The anticipation of the awkwardness of bedtime made it excruciating. But when it came time, Kurosawa was as much a gentleman as he was the night Adachi stayed at his apartment. He offered him a bath first and gave him as much space as the room would allow. This time when Kurosawa came out ready for bed, Adachi did not pretend to be asleep. 

Adachi was snuggled in at the edge of the bed, covers pulled up to his neck, hands clutched to his chest, but he was not hiding. That was something.

Kurosawa carefully got into the other side. The two of them laid down with an invisible buffer between them, both looking up at the ceiling.

“This will be fine,” Kurosawa said.

Adachi shook his head in agreement, but still continued to look up. 

“Good night, Adachi.”

“Good night, Kurosawa.”

* * *

Adachi had no idea how long he laid there wide awake. It was almost impossible to sleep, but he knew he had to try. It was one of those nights where his mind drifted in and out, unsure if he was awake or dreaming. 

“Adachi? Are you awake?”

“Yes,” Adachi said, his hands still twisted in the blankets under his neck.

Kurosawa rolled over. “You look tense. Are you okay?”

Adachi shook his head wildly, an emphatic no.

“Here,” Kurosawa said as he reached out and slid his hands under Adachi’s neck. “Let me help.” His fingertips started running soft circles on Adachi’s skin. It felt wonderful. “Just move a bit,” he said as he gave Adachi’s shoulder a little nudge to have him roll onto his side. 

Adachi could feel Kurosawa’s hands down his entire back, gently rubbing his muscles. “How’s this?” Kurosawa asked. His breath was hot on Adachi’s neck.

“Mmm, good,” Adachi said. 

Kurosawa shifted. He was now pressing his body against Adachi’s back, his arms slipping over Adachi’s shoulders. Adachi’s breath caught when Kurosawa’s fingers started running down his neck, behind his ear, through his hair. 

Adachi couldn’t help himself, he relaxed into the touch. Then Kurosawa’s hands were caressing down his hips, dipping across Adachi’s waist and moving downward…

Adachi startled awake, panting. He looked to see Kurosawa next to him on the bed sleeping soundly, a satisfied look on his face. Adachi evaluated the space between their bodies and then picked up the blankets. Their feet were just barely touching. 

Was that Kurosawa’s dream? Adachi flushed. He had started to get hard. He shifted the blankets quickly to cover back up.

Without warning, more images flashed through his mind: Adachi laying face first on the bed, Kurosawa sitting on his back, rubbing his bare back, kissing his neck. The two of them naked, kissing in the bed, soft and slow. 

Adachi pulled back his foot. 

He sat up in the bed and let his head fall into his hands. Kurosawa responded to Adachi's movement by pulling his pillow under his head and letting out an airy sigh. His expression was placid like the surface of a lake on a peaceful morning. Kurosawa was so beautiful. It made Adachi’s heart ache. 

Adachi acted on impulse. He couldn’t help it. He reached out and gently laid his hand on Kurosawa’s arm. The scene that flooded Adachi’s mind was now in the hotel bathroom. Adachi was taking a bath, bubbles surrounding him. Kurosawa was sitting on a stool outside the tub, his hands covered in soap. He gently worked the soap into a lather then washed Adachi’s hair. 

Kurosawa ran his hands down Adachi’s back and over his shoulders. His touch was relaxed and intimate. Kurosawa continued at his work, scrubbing a washcloth over Adachi’s body. He took the shower head and carefully rinsed the soap off every part of Adachi. The warm water sloshed over his skin in a steady rhythm.

Adachi didn’t want to pull away this time. Instead he laid down next to Kurosawa, slipped his hand into Kurosawa’s open palm, then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The sunshine had spread across the floor of the hotel room and splashed on the comforter. When Adachi looked over, Kurosawa was looking back at him with those soft eyes. Adachi couldn’t help smile back. 

Their hands were still interlocked so Adachi lifted his free hand and ran it through Kurosawa’s hair. He was really starting to like these dreams. 

Kurosawa arched his eyebrow. “Adachi?” he asked. 

“Mmm,” Adachi said, slowly. His tongue felt heavy. His brain was filled with cotton. “You feel nice.”

Kurosawa’s eyelids fluttered. He shifted closer and put his hand on the back of Adachi’s neck. “Is this okay?” he asked.

“Mmm,” Adachi said again. It felt spectacular.

And that was when Kurosawa leaned down and softly pressed his lips against Adachi’s. 

_I can’t believe this is happening._

Adachi’s eyes went wide. This was no longer a dream. They were really kissing.

The shock of it hit him hard. He almost instinctively pulled away, but he knew that would severely hurt Kurosawa and it would mean he would have to let go of this feeling. This is what he had been missing. This full body - _all nerves on fire_ \- feeling. And then Kurosawa’s tongue was in his mouth.

Adachi’s brain froze. 

_Oh shit, Adachi feels so good. This is really happening._

And it was. And all of Adachi’s fears melted away with the movement of Kurosawa’s lips. He felt wanted and cared for in a way he never had before. He didn’t want it to stop.

Kurosawa had somehow inched even closer. He was now holding himself above Adachi, his fingers brushing Adachi’s hair away from his face. He met Adachi’s gaze for a moment and then dipped his head, kissing Adachi’s neck. Adachi let out a gasp.

Kurosawa’s mind then gave Adachi an overwhelming number of images - Kurosawa licking Adachi’s neck, Kurosawa sucking Adachi’s nipples, Adachi moaning. Oh fuck, it made him so turned on he might die. Is that what they were going to do right now? Adachi was completely and utterly unprepared.

But even though that was what Kurosawa was thinking, his hands never strayed beyond Adachi’s face, his shoulders, his neck. He kissed Adachi over and over again to the point that it was Adachi who wasn’t sure if he could handle not having more. 

Adachi reached his hand out and placed it across Kurosawa’s chest. Kurosawa softly moaned at the touch. Adachi wanted him to make that noise again. He leaned forward, kissing Kurosawa with everything he had.

Adachi then rolled up on his side, pressing his body against Kurosawa’s and rocking slowly against him. Adachi’s stomach swooped every time Kurosawa thrust back gently. He reached across Kurosawa’s body and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer, grinding Kurosawa’s cock against his. 

They both let out soft groans. And then they were rubbing against each other faster, harder. It felt so good. Adachi couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. 

Adachi needed more friction. He pushed himself so that Kurosawa rolled onto his back and Adachi was now laying on him. 

_Oh fucking shit. Adachi is on top of me. How is he so fucking sexy? I just want to lick every part of his body._

Adachi was surprised to realize he wanted that too. He wanted Kurosawa to do anything he wanted to his body. He used his newfound leverage to push down even harder on Kurosawa’s cock, creating a steady rhythm as he kissed Kurosawa over and over. 

Kurosawa responded by grabbing his ass and pulling Adachi into his body. It was that thrust that pushed Adachi over the edge. His whole body shuddered as he came hard from Kurosawa’s cock against him. 

Kurosawa’s eyes went wide. Adachi did not waste a moment. He took his hand and pushed his palm against Kurosawa’s cock and started rubbing the fabric, determined to give Kurosawa what he had already been gifted. It was only a few more minutes of Adachi determinedly moving his hand before Kurosawa loudly moaned and then relaxed on the bed.

They laid next to each other, their breathing both staggered. Adachi taking a bit before coming back to his mind. 

_Where did that come from? I hope that was what Adachi wanted._

Adachi’s insides flipped. Of course Kurosawa’s first thought was about Adachi and how he felt. 

The alarm on Adachi’s phone buzzed loudly.

“Oh shit,” Adachi said as he grabbed the phone. 

“Oh no, it is already 8:00,” Kurosawa said, looking at his watch on the nightstand. He jumped out of bed. “We can’t be late for this meeting.”

They both scattered, cleaning themselves up, packing up the room and dressing. Adachi knew they had to talk about what happened. They had things to figure out. But it wasn’t going to happen today. It would have to wait.

One thing Adachi knew for certain: he would no longer just stand back and consider possibilities. He would no longer let his thoughts twist him into knots. It was time to face the facts. Time to take a chance. Time for action. No more hesitating. No more dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over on Tumblr @ [Incandescentflower](https://incandescentflower.tumblr.com/) or Twitter @ [IncandescentFlower](https://twitter.com/flower_incandes).


End file.
